darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Mentor/Transcript
The Fallen Man *''This guy seems a little down on his luck. Do you want to help him?'' **Yes. ***''Torn clothes, covered in bruises and cuts... This man must have been down here a long time. He seems to have a pulse. And he's definitely breathing, although very weakly. Let's have a closer inspection of this man. The following screen will show you the man's stats. You can find out more information by clicking on the stat names. His stats will need improving to the bar markers to progress.'' **No. ***''As you turn away, you feel a pang of guilt. Shouldn't you help this poor fellow?'' Recovery Health *''You manage to feed him. He seems to like it.'' *''The man rejects the food. It seems he would rather some variety.'' *''The man takes the food. He seems to enjoy it and opens his eyes.'' *'Player:' Hello? *'Fallen Man:' Uuummmpf... *'Player:' Can you hear me? *'Fallen Man:' Owww... paaaain. *'Player:' Don't move, don't move! You'll be okay. You'll be fine. *'Fallen Man:' Help me. *'Player:' I will, just stay still. Spirit (Possible conversations. Note that the possible conversations are the same at each checkpoint therefore he will be called Fallen Man for the first section and Cyrisus for the other 2) *'Player:' Can you hear me? *'Cyrisus:' Just about. **'Player:' Just don't worry. ***'Cyrisus:' You think things will turn out okay? ***'Player:' Well... ****'Player:' Of course. *****'Cyrisus:' Oh thanks, I feel a bit better now. ****'Player:' Well, probably not, to be honest. **'Player:' I'm going to have to go soon. **'Player:' It's quite dark down here. *** Cyrisus: I hadn't noticed. Who knows what danger lurks in the shadows. I'm so scared. **'Player:' I wonder what monster carved this cave out? *'Player:' Did you hear that noise? ** Cyrisus: What! ** Player: I thought I heard something... ** Cyrisus: Oh no, they're coming to get us! ** Player: No, it's okay. I must have been imagining things. *'Player:' You're looking better now. **'Cyrisus:' You're lying. I look dreadful. **'Player:' No, honest. **'Cyrisus:' Really? In what way? ***'Player:' You don't look dead any more, for a start. ***'Player:' Well, you look and sound more lively. ****'Cyrisus:' That's promising. Perhaps I will make it out of here. *'Player:' How long have you been down here? ** Cyrisus: I don't know, probably days. I just can't remember. ** Player: That's quite terrible. ** Cyrisus: I know. *'Player:' This place gives me the creeps! *'Player:' Feeling positive? **'Cyrisus:' Not really. **'Player:' Oh. *'Player:' Are you looking forward to getting out? **'Cyrisus:' Definitely. A good wash, fresh clothes, a nice meal. **'Player:' Just take it a step at a time. **'Player:' That's the spirit! ***'Cyrisus:' Thank you, your help really is appreciated. *'Player:' Why do you look so sad? *'Player:' Cheer up, it may never happen! *'Player:' Those are some deep cuts on your legs. *'Player:' I think I feel a bit ill. *'Player:' You seem like a nice guy. **'Cyrisus:' Ah, thanks. That's a really nice thing to say. ***'Player:' I thought I had better say it before it's to late. ***'Player:' Just being honest. ****'Cyrisus:' Thank you. Right back at ya! *'Player:' I can't believe how many suqahs are on this island. *'Player:' Don't you think you should give up being an adventurer? *'Player:' When we get out of here I'll buy you a drink! **'Cyrisus:' Really? **'Player:' Naturally. **'Cyrisus:' That's nice, what kind? ***'Player:' Whatever and wherever you want – my treat. ****'Cyrisus:' That's really appreciated. Thank you. ***'Player:' Something cheap. Although it's my pleasure, helping you is costing me. *'Player:' Hope you don't mind me saying, but you smell a bit. *'Player:' It'll be a while before we get out. *'Player:' I'm very impressed you managed to get into this cave. **'Cyrisus:' I must admit it was hard to crawl this far. ***'Player:' Did you not want to give up? **** Cyrisus: I suppose at times I did. **** Player: I thought so. ***'Player:' I would have given up personally. ****'Cyrisus:' Really? I was determined to survive. ****'Player:' That's good! *'Player:' Congratulations on not dying! ** Cyrisus: Oh. Erm. Thanks. *'Player:' Good job you didn't find more suqah down here. *'Player:' I wonder why nothing lives down here. *'Player:' I trust you usually look smarter. *'Player:' It's a bit damp in here. *'Player:' Spider! *'Player:' You'll survive this easily. **'Cyrisus:' I'm not so sure. **'Player:' Come on. Think positive! **'Cyrisus:' What's the point? ***'Player:' Think of all the places you can visit when you get out! ****'Cyrisus:' That's true. ****'Player:' Such possibilities and adventures! ****'Cyrisus:' Yes. I can't wait! ***'Player:' Because otherwise you'll fail. *'Player:' I had better be going now. *'Player:' What are you going to do when you get out of here? **'Cyrisus:' Well I don't know. What should I do? ***'Player:' That's up to you. You could travel with me! ****'Cyrisus:' You'd do that for me? That sounds marvellous! I will look forward to it. ***'Player:' If I were you I'd stay indoors. *'Player:' Any chance you could pay me for this? *'Player:' It's very cold down here. *'Player:' It's a good thing that you have me to look after you. ** Cyrisus: That is true. *** Player: I rule! *** Player: Not that I'm bragging or anything. **** Cyrisus: That's okay. I think you deserve it a bit for saving my life. *'Player:' What would you do if I wasn't here? *'Player:' Quite the coincidence that I found you! ** Cyrisus: Yes, I think I've been very lucky. ** Player: That you have. *'Player:' So you don't know how long you've been down here? **'Cyrisus:' No. Could have been days. I don't remember much after stumbling down the ladder; just crawling. **'Player:' That's quite scary. **'Cyrisus:' I know. *'Player:' Not long now and you'll be back on your feet. **'Cyrisus:' Oh, my friend, you really think so? **'Player:' That kind of depends. **'Cyrisus:' On what? ***'Player:' On whether we have to amputate your legs or not. ***'Player:' On whether you mind me helping you further. ****'Cyrisus:' I'm so glad to have your help. I would never turn it down! ****'Player:' I am glad. *'Player:' Do you think there is anyone else down here? ** Cyrisus: Depends on what the person is like. ** Player: Hmm, hopefully someone nice. ** Cyrisus: Oh I do hope so! *'Player:' You've got quite the collection of bruises there! *'Player:' Since when did you only have one leg? *'Player:' You look like I feel. *'Player:' I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap. *'Player:' Do you think this cave is stable? *'Player:' You're sounding much better. **'Cyrisus:' My voice, you mean? **'Player:' Yes, much more positive. Which is great. **'Cyrisus:' Thanks. ***'Player:' But you probably want to sort out the bad breath. ***'Player:' If you need anything, just let me know. ****'Cyrisus:' Will do. *'Player:' You have a big appetite. *'Player:' Let's sing a song! ** Cyrisus: Is it really the time to? ** Player: Half a pound of tuppenny rice, half a pound of treacle. ** Cyrisus: But... ** Player: That's the way the money goes. Pop goes the weasel! ** Cyrisus: Please go away... *'Player:' It's quite cosy in here. *'Player:' How about a joke? **'Cyrisus:' Please, I don't... **'Player:' How did the queen bee get around her hive? **'Cyrisus:' Okay, go on. **'Player:' She's throne. **'Cyrisus:' That was bad. *'Player:' This would probably make a nice home. *'Player:' We could do with something for you to sit on. ** Cyrisus: Why? ** Player: Well, I just thought it would be a bit more civil. ** Cyrisus: You're a bit weird. *'Player:' Can you smell gas? *'Player:' You're very safe in this little cave. **'Cyrisus:' I suppose I am. ***'Player:' Just one entrance. ***'Player:' The suqah will never fit through that tunnel. ****'Cyrisus:' Very true. I think I picked a good spot. *'Player:' Let me tell you about myself. *'Player:' What do you want to talk about? *'Player:' Is it ok if I talk to you? *'Player:' Tell me a bit about yourself. ** Cyrisus: Me? ** Player: Yes, you. ** Cyrisus: Well, I grew up in Ardougne. Erm, I quite enjoy Fishing. *** Player: Fishing? *** Player: Fishing! **** Cyrisus: What? **** Player: I like fishing too! **** Cyrisus: Perhaps we can fish together one day? **** Player: I'd love to! *'Player:' Just don't worry. **'Cyrisus:' You think things will turn out okay? **'Player:' Well... ***'Player:' Of course. ****'Cyrisus:' Oh thanks, I feel a bit better now. ***'Player:' Well, probably not, to be honest. **** Cyrisus: I thought so. I'm doomed! *'Player:' I'm going to have to go soon. *'Player:' It's quite dark down here. *'Player:' I wonder what monster carved this cave out? *'Player:' Can you hear me? *'Fallen Man:' Just about. Making Progress *'Cyrisus:' Thank you. *'Player:' I'm so pleased you're getting better! You must stay still though. You're not fit to walk yet. *'Cyrisus:' Where am I? Who are you? *'Player:' My name's Player. You're on Lunar Isle, in a cave. *'Cyrisus:' I'm Cyrisus. Oh yes, I remember, I was on the island and... Suqahs! There were suqah monsters! *'Player:' What? *'Cyrisus:' They attacked! I ran and ran. I crawled down here. *'Player:' It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now. *'Cyrisus:' I am? *'Player:' Yes. *'Cyrisus:' I was so afraid. Oh my head hurts. And my legs. I'm so tired. Please, just leave me, I'm a waste of effort, my body is in ruin. *'Player:' No, just trust me, I'll see that you get out of here. Don't give up. The Next Step *'Player:' There we are. *'Cyrisus:' Thank you Player. I would surely be dead without you. *'Player:' Don't worry. So what are you doing on this island? *'Cyrisus:' Exploring. I greatly enjoy travelling the world and taking in all the experiences available. *'Player:' I can relate to that, and Lunar Isle is definitely worth a visit. Where else have you been? *'Cyrisus:' Well, I've travelled from the frozen wastes in the Wilderness to the pyramids of the Kharidian Desert. I've lived with the monkeys of Ape Atoll and dined with the TzHaar under the volcano of Karamja. *'Player:' Impressive. You must have a great many stories and mastered loads of skills. *'Cyrisus:' You could say that. I could smith you full rune, farm spirit trees and still have time to cook you a summer pie for tea. *'Player:' Wow. No need to say more. But why have you had difficulty with the suqah? Surely you're a skilled warrior? *'Cyrisus:' Err, well... *'Player:' You must have mastered all forms of combat? *'Cyrisus:' No. Not really. *'Player:' Why? *'Cyrisus:' I... erm... *'Player:' Why? *'Cyrisus:' Please, let's leave that line of conversation. *'Player:' Oh, okay. If you wish. So, what now? *'Cyrisus:' I still don't feel fit enough to go outside. I could also do with some armour. *'Player:' I suppose I could loan you some armour? *'Cyrisus:' Oh, there's really no need to worry. *'Player:' Oh? *'Cyrisus:' Trust me, there's no need. Please, just go to the bank on this island, I have a friend working there. Just tell him I sent you. *'Player:' And what does he look like? What's his name? *'Cyrisus:' Trust me: when you see him, you'll know. *'Player:' Okaaay. *'Cyrisus:' Oh, and if you want, you can contact me with the NPC Contact spell in the Lunar Spellbook. It might save you running back and forth. Mutual Friends *'Player:' Hi there, this may sound a bit random, but do you know Cyrisus? *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' That I do. But I must say you seem quite familiar too. *'Player:' I do? *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' ... Why! You're that insolent fool who insulted my navigational skills! *'Player:' What! *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Accusing me of navigating in circles! *'Player:' Wait a minute! Now I recognise you; you're the navigator on the ship that first took me to Lunar Isle! The first time I visited this place your navigation was useless! *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' How dare you! It was a jinx. *'Player:' Ahh. Of course. Well, if it wasn't for me you would never have reached this place. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Oh, behold the great adventurer Player. How the world would crumble without him/her. *'Player:' Oh, the wit. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Better than yours. *'Player:' Er, no it isn't. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Er. Yes it is. *'Player:' Er. No, it... Stop. Let's not do that again. So, why are you working here now? *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Why, you have a problem with it? *'Player:' Oh no. It's just that the job of banker doesn't seem quite as... 'exotic' as 'pirate'. Seems like a step-down to me. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' How dare you! I'll have you know that the job of a banker is far more exciting than that of a pirate! *'Player:' Er, yeah, whatever you say mate. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' It is! And it's an honest living. I was tired of looting and hunting for treasure. It was time to turn my life around. *'Player:' What a heart touching story. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Don't patronise me. *'Player:' Anyway, as I was saying, do you know Cyrisus? *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Yes. *'Player:' Well, he's down in the caves at the north of this island, and I need your help. *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' Listening. *'Player:' I need to get some items out of his bank account. Is that possible? *'"Bird's-Eye" Jack:' I suppose. Knock yourself out. I suppose you had better take this chest to carry his stuff. Don't want you losing any of it. Gearing Up If you use NPC Contact to talk to Cyrisus: *'Player:' Hi there! *'Cyrisus:' Hi have you managed to get my armor yet? *'Player:' I'd got a chest and filled it with some items. *'Cyrisus:' Superb! What have you got? *'Player:' There is... the equipment and Cyrisus responds to each of them *'Player:' I'm glad you know what you want. Bring the crate to Cyrisus: *'Player:' Hi, I've been to see 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, and I've got a chest. I've also filled it with some armour; what do you think? *'Cyrisus:' Okay, I'll try it on. No peeking! *'Player:' Oh, I won't. I'll close my eyes. *'Cyrisus:' Still changing. *'Cyrisus:' (if the armor is correct) Hmmm... Perfect! I couldn't ask for a better set-up! *'Player:' Excellent! The Final Push * Player: Looking good in your kit! * Cyrisus: Thanks. Otherwise the conversations are the same as above Back on Track *'Cyrisus:' Perfect! I feel healthy, I'm positively charged and I'm dressed like a war machine! *'Player:' Excellent! You certainly look the part. *'Cyrisus:' Why thanks, I feel it too! *'Player:' Now, Cyrisus. Please tell me. Why did you have such difficulty against the suqahs? *'Cyrisus:' Ah, well. Best I tell you. The thing is... the thing that I should say... the problem I have, for which you should know... *'Player:' Just tell me. *'Cyrisus:' Okay. I'm afraid of combat. *'Player:' What? *'Cyrisus:' I've tried so hard over the years, but I simply cannot gather the courage to fight monsters. I've learnt the techniques, I've got the equipment. I just get so afraid. My legs turn to jelly, I'm dripping with sweat. All I can do is run. *'Player:' Now that surprises me. *'Cyrisus:' I know it seems bad, but honestly, I've tried. It was part of the reason I came to Lunar Isle to see the Moon Clan. I trust you've gone through the ceremony to visit the Dreamland? *'Player:' I have indeed. A very strange day I must say, but very valuable! Especially gaining the Lunar spells. *'Cyrisus:' Yes, so I came to the Moon Clan again to see if they could help me visit my dreams again and conquer my fear of combat. But then I came across the suqah. Say, would you come with me to the Oneiromancer? Perhaps you can give me some support or guidance? *'Player:' Well, I suppose. Can't see why not. *'Cyrisus:' Excellent! Please, you go on ahead. I'll make my way there myself. I'm not walking out of this cave past those suqahs again! Dream Mentor Seeking Aid *'Player:' Hello again. *'Oneiromancer:' Oh hello Player! It has been a while. What brings you here again? Creating more astral runes? *'Player:' Not at the moment. I've come on behalf of a friend. You will probably have met him – his name is Cyrisus. *'Oneiromancer:' Oh yes, I know him. A bright man. What is it about him, my dear? *'Player:' Well, I... *'Oneiromancer:' Oh my. *'Player:' Hello! *'Oneiromancer:' Cyrisus. It's been a while. Your kind friend here was just talking about you. *'Cyrisus:' Good. We were hoping you could help us. *'Oneiromancer:' Yes? I can try. *'Cyrisus:' I need to get over my fear of combat. Surely I can sort that out in the Dreamland? *'Oneiromancer:' Of course. With the Potion of Shared Dreaming. It'll send you both into the Dreamland, and sort out your biggest issue. *'Player:' Sounds simple. *'Oneiromancer:' In most ways, yes. However, it will be dangerous. *'Player:' Why? *'Oneiromancer:' To get you into the dream together, the potion works by binding your subconsciousnesses together. The brazier has its own intelligence in interpreting your subconscious so it will understand your intensions when placing you in the dream. *'Cyrisus:' Okay, I shall just take your word for that bit, but I still can't see the dangerous part... *'Oneiromancer:' With your minds melded as one, you need each other to survive. If one of you dies, you both die for real. Unlike before, you will die just as if you were killed by a monster in the wild. *'Cyrisus:' I'm not so sure about this anymore. *'Player:' Don't worry Cyrisus, we can do this. Oneiromancer, how do we make the potion? *'Oneiromancer:' Simple. I shall give you a vial, within you should place water followed by one ground astral rune and goutweed. Then just use it on the brazier. Oh! You'll have to light it first, of course. *'Player:' Very well. *'Oneiromancer:' Good luck! *'Cyrisus:' Wait. Do we need to wear the clothes we had to wear to go to the dreamland before? *'Oneiromancer:' Oh no, no need. They were simply ceremonial clothes, you can wear whatever you want. *'Player:' Thanks. *'Cyrisus:' See you at the brazier! The Brazier *'Player:' Okay, I have the Potion of Shared Dreaming; now what? *'Cyrisus:' Best you light the brazier with a tinderbox first, then give me the potion. *'Player:' Okay, I have the Potion of Shared Dreaming; now what? *'Cyrisus:' Pass it to me and I'll put it on the brazier. Okay? *''Warning: You can proceed into the dream, but if you die you will lose your items and have to find your way back to the island. The lectern in the dream has a right-click option to leave should you want a fast exit!'' **Proceed into the dream? ***'Player:' Yes, let's go! ***'Player:' Not yet. Cyrisus' Courage Nightmare Zome *'Player:' Arrghhh!!! What on RuneScape is that? ... Cyrisus? Cyrisus... *'Cyrisus:' That lectern is rather pretty. *'Player:' Cyrisus. *'Cyrisus:' Yes? *'Player:' Turn. Around. Please. *'Cyrisus:' Huh? Arghh! What's that? *'Player:' Don't ask me, it's your dream! You must really be afraid of combat! *'Cyrisus:' Why? *'Player:' What do you mean 'why'? This huge creature must symbolise your fears! *'Cyrisus:' I'm guessing we're going to be fighting my fears. *'Player:' Cyrisus. Let's do this! *'Cyrisus:' I'm still scared. Show me how you fight, and I should gain courage. Facing Your Fears *'The Inadequacy' *''Are you good enough to fight?'' *'The Everlasting' *''Can you endure long enough?'' *'The Untouchable' *''Can you bring yourself to hurt another?'' *'The Illusive' *''What if you don't know how to win?'' Triumphant *'Player:' Now, now, now! Cyrisus! Get it! *'Cyrisus:' Okay! Take this! *'Player:' You did it! *'Cyrisus:' I did! Yes! Thanks! *'Player:' I knew you'd do it. *'Cyrisus:' What now? *'Player:' Back to reality, I suppose, and on to the Oneiromancer! *'Cyrisus:' See you there! *'Player:' Okay! Cyrisus' Gratitude *'Player:' We did it! *'Oneiromancer:' You did? *'Cyrisus:' Yes, I've conquered my fear of combat. *'Player:' We beat those monsters well and good, didn't we? *'Cyrisus:' We sure did! I was very afraid to start off with, but once I saw how you dealt with combat I felt sure I could do it too. *'Oneiromancer:' Oh, I'm pleased. Congratulations. *'Cyrisus:' Thank you Player. I really couldn't have done it without your help. Please, let me pass some of my knowledge onto you. *'Player:' Okay, in what way? *'Cyrisus:' On my last visit to this island I spent a good while with the Moon Clan. It seems it isn't all that impossible to instantly transfer knowledge to one another. *'Player:' Huh? *'Cyrisus:' I shall just use lunar magic to pass some information onto you. Just keep your mind blank , relax and hold still. *'Player:' Oooh. That was a weird sensation. I must admit, I do feel enlightened already. Thank you! *'Cyrisus:' My pleasure. And I best be off, I think I am going to put my courage to the test! I have a new goal to reach – the ultimate warrior! *'Player:' Be careful! *'Cyrisus:' I will. I'll see you around, I'm sure! Transcript